Through the Bunker
by smileplease91
Summary: Completely OC characters who face the difficult decisions made by those who remain and those left behind.


" _Hey, Gwen?"_

"Yeah?"

" _...It's really quiet, you know."_

I leaned my head back on the wall, closing my eyes as I listened to my twin brother's words echo through the speaker. My bottom lip quivered, but I pursed my lips together, making it stop.

" _Gwen?"_

I pressed the button again. "Need me to sing you a song?"

A small chuckle came through. _"No, please. Spare me the atrocity."_

Smiling, I pressed the button yet again. Our only form of communication. "Hey, I'm not that bad."

" _You made Chester howl and run under my bed."_ At this, I couldn't help but laugh. I heard Chester let out a low cry through the speaker. _"See? Even he dejects the idea."_

After that, there was a moment of silence. I kept my hand on the button to open the connection to the speaker, but I wasn't sure what to say. To see my parents and younger sister act so... naturally... made my chest hurt. Maybe this was their way of coping? But how can you just go on like it didn't happen? Like the choice you made didn't just ruin something? Against my parents' wishes, I decided to maintain connection with my twin on the other side. My father had installed a speaker just in case the military came about and found us. We had heard they would be going around in search for survivors. But only my father knew the activation code to the massive door. Or, doors.

It had been two days since the initial occurrence, and already, I could tell my brother was changing, bit by bit. And there wasn't a thing I could do about it.

With a shaky finger, I pressed the button. "Graham?"

" _Mm."_

"Have you and Chester been getting enough to eat and drink?"

I could hear his clothes shift as he moved slightly. _"It's too far gone. Whatever we did manage just made us sicker."_ He then laughed. _"Although, I don't guess it really matters now, huh?"_

I looked down at my scuffed sneakers. "Don't say that. I'm sure someone will come and help."

Another shuffle. _"I have to go. Everything gets restless at night."_

"Where are you staying tonight?"

" _You know I can't tell you that."_

I nodded. "Right. Just in case..." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

" _Yeah, sure."_

Then, the communication stopped. I sat there, the pad in my hand with the button- the only way I could talk with my brother- in my hands. My father walked over to me and pulled me up by my arm.

"Put it down, Gwen. He's gone for the night."

Defiantly, I jerked away from my father. "I'm not leaving this spot. If he needs me, I'll be right here."

My father was ex-military. Wounded beyond the point of returning to battle, he retired and worked as a vehicular mechanic. He was no slouch of a man. At times, he could be rather intimidating, but Graham never faltered around him. My mother had learned to be curt and as unfeeling as my father, but before, my aunt claimed she was mild-mannered and had a big heart. My sister was odd. She mostly kept to herself, but could be compassionate at times. Graham was honestly all I had.

"You think this is helping him?" my father spat out, pointing to the speaker. "He knows. He had a choice."

"You didn't give him the chance!" I heard myself scream. At this, my mother peered our way, and my sister sat down in the corner, covering her ears. "You locked him out there! He had plenty of time! He was at the door when you-"

Harsh contact. A sting. My head turned to the side, and out of reflex, I put my hand up to my stinging cheek.

"Jacob!" my mother gasped. I moved my hair out of my eyes and looked at my father to see that he had turned his back on me... but said not a word.

"And you know I'm right," I added, not caring anymore. For two days, I had bit my tongue on the issue. No more. "Don't you?"

"Gwen, stop it," my mother warned.

Back still facing me, my father clasped his hands behind his back, his broad shoulders popping as he did. "I made a choice. And because of that choice, you, Millie, and Kate are all here with me, safe."

"Graham could have been as well," I argued. "And Chester."

"Chester's just a dog."

"And Graham? What is he? Just another life to you?"

"Gwen, enough!" my mother fiercely ordered, although my father had obviously had enough and had walked away.

I couldn't eat that night. I barely slept, but I remember waking up to the sound of my brother calling my name through the speaker. We hadn't thought to bring clocks or watches, so we had no concept of time... but obviously, it was morning. Scattering to my knees, I rolled over and grabbed onto the button pad and pressed down.

"Graham! You're okay?"

" _October thirtieth."_

I was still groggy, so I shook my head. "What?"

" _It's October thirtieth,"_ he repeated, his voice scratchy and dry. _"Happy birthday, sis."_

I choked down tears. "Y-Yeah. Happy birthday." I wiped away a stray tear that I couldn't manage to repress. "You doin' okay out there?" Silence. "Graham?"

" _Something... something is happening, Gwen,"_ he murmured. My hands shook. _"I can feel it. I don't know if it's part of the radiation or what, but..."_

"What do you mean?" I asked, deeply concerned. "What can you feel?"

" _My hair is falling out in clumps. So is Chester's."_ He sniffled. _"Um... can I talk to Mom or Dad? Heck, even Kate, I don't care. Just hearing another voice..."_

I chose to make a joke out of it. "What, you sayin' I'm not good enough?"

No usual quick, witty response. Just dead quiescence. Then- _"Gwen... please?"_

My heart fluttered slightly. "Yeah. Of course. Hold on."

My father wouldn't come, of course, but both my mother and Kate did. They followed me to the speaker, and I pressed the button. Kate huddled closely by the box, and long braid getting in the way of the speaker. She flipped it back and smiled.

"Happy birthday, you two!" she joyfully spoke, which took us by surprise. Maybe... she was lonely? Maybe she missed us. I had become distant in just three short days, while Graham was... I heard a soft choking noise, and I could tell he was trying his best not to cry.

" _Thanks, Kate,"_ he weakly reciprocated. _"...Mom? You there?"_

"I am."

" _And Dad?"_

"Couldn't get him, Graham... I'm sorry," I answered. Silence again.

" _I guess this will do,"_ he finally spoke through. _"I miss you."_

Kate shrugged. "It's just been three days, Graham. No big."

Kate... she never understood anything...

Graham chuckled. _"Yeah... no big. Kate, thanks for the birthday wishes, but I probably should talk to Mom and Gwen alone. Okay?"_

And just like that, Kate rose to her feet and walked away to be with Dad to help him with whatever it was he had decided to distract himself with for the day. My mom moved closer to me so she could hear Graham better.

"What is it, Graham?" she asked, for once sounding patient.

" _There are things happening out here,"_ he began quietly. _"People are changing or dying... The things they're changing into... I can't explain."_ I heard him cough. It was a wet cough, which confused me; he said before he hadn't been getting much food or water. _"...I had to lock Chester in the cellar. He started losing his hair like me, but he got... mean. I can't go back there. He's not Chester anymore."_ He then let out a quick gasp, and for a moment, it was quiet. Mom and I didn't know whether to speak or not; if he was needing to hide or sneak from something, we couldn't risk losing him like that. For around five minutes, there was nothing. _"Sorry,"_ he at last cut back on. _"One of them walked by here._ _Looked like Mrs. Thomas, but..."_ He stopped again. _"I told Gwen it's happening to me, too, Mom."_

Mom pursed her lips together. "What do you want us to do about it?"

Graham coughed again. _"I don't know... But..."_

"Graham, we can't keep doing this," Mom lashed out. "You're giving yourself false hope by keeping in contact with us. There is nothing we can do, and we can't open the bunker for you. You know this."

" _Yeah. I know."_

"Then stop. You have no idea what this is doing to us."

Mom stood up and left me there to talk to Graham. I was speechless, and so was he. Finally, I pressed the button.

"Graham... I'm not going anywhere, okay?" I told him. "I'm not selfish. I won't go away."

" _...I've watched them change, Gwen... They turn vicious at first. Their words, their mannerisms... they get mean. They say things that don't make sense... And do things no one should ever do."_

I shook my head. "It's okay, Graham. I'm here. I always will be."

We spent the rest of the day just talking back and forth about randomness. Whatever we could talk about, we would. Happy times, sad times, times yet to be had- even though he knew his fate, he was still vainly hopeful. At night, he left again, this time going to the house to sleep upstairs in his bedroom. He told me he barricaded all the windows and would something against the door to keep anything from coming in. And I told him I would sit and wait until morning, when he would return as usual.

But when morning arrived, or what I guessed to be morning since I was used to it, I wasn't greeted.

I grew worried, hesitant. Where was he? Hours passed by, and I waited there, pad in hand. My father made a side comment that he was probably dead by now, but I ignored him completely. I suppose due to having barely been getting any rest, my body finally told me to shut down, because I drifted off. Then-

" _I SAID OPEN THE DOOR!"_

I jumped, dropping the pad on the floor, my heart racing.

" _I KNOW YOU'RE THERE, GWEN. I'M STARVING. I HAVEN'T EATEN IN DAYS. YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME. NOW OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"_

I shakily reached and grabbed the button pad, pressing down. "G-Graham?"

" _About time, you stupid bitch!"_ he growled at me. I wanted to cry, but I knew this wasn't him. It was... whatever it was that was happening out there. _"You have to open the door!"_

I broke into sobs. "Graham, you know I can't. It'll kill us in here, too. Do you want that?"

" _Like I give two shits about you! You left me to die!"_ he screamed, the rage toxic. _"Who does that?! Huh?! What kind of family does that?! If I die, you all should die, too!"_

"Graham-"

" _Don't you think it's only fair?!"_

"Graham, stop it. This isn't you," I calmly spoke to him, hoping to bring him back. "I didn't want to leave you. You know this."

" _Yeah, but you didn't choose to stay behind with your twin brother, did you, you selfish bitch?"_ he snarled. I cried harder. _"I'll never forgive you. I'll die cursing your names with my last breath."_

Nothing more was said, and I only guessed that he was so upset that he left. Maybe to survive, because I'm sure yelling attracted all sorts of negative attention. It was hours until I heard from him again, and this time...

" _Gwen?"_

Without any hesitation, I pressed the button. "Graham? You okay?"

" _I... I am so sorry,"_ he whimpered. _"I don't know what came over me."_

I shook my head. "It's fine."

" _Gwen..."_

"Hmm?"

" _I did something bad."_

That made me hesitate. "...What did you do?"

" _...Chester's dead."_

"You said you'd locked him up in the cellar. He would be." But when Graham didn't say anything... "Oh. Oh god, Graham..."

" _I had to..."_

I felt like throwing up, but I knew I had to keep level-headed for my brother. "You did say he wasn't himself..."

" _Don't patronize me."_

The tone was harsh. He was lapsing...

"I'm not."

" _...There's still some left. I have to eat again. I'll be back before dark, okay? Wait for me."_

"Graham, maybe you shouldn't eat... I mean..."

He chuckled. _"It's too late for any of that, Gwen."_

And he was gone again. Only, he didn't return before dark. I waited and waited, but nothing. I again drifted off to sleep, the button pad clutched in my hands. My parents and sister never paid me any mind. They knew I would never leave that spot and had written me off, not that I minded. It was all their fault.

For the first time in days, I dreamed. I dreamed of when Graham and I were little, and of all the good times we had. The time I bet him to kiss Betsy Connors (who he despised) on the playground, and he did, so then I had to kiss Eddie Franco (who I likewise despised). We had a good laugh about it, pretending to gag and throw up. It wasn't that they were unattractive. No, in fact, they were the popular and good-looking. They were just really snooty, and we hated people like that. I dreamed of him telling me just before it all happened that he was going to ask Claire Davis to prom at the Halloween school dance, and I was excited for him. He'd liked her forever. It all seemed so happy...

" _And the chest said to the prince, I'll send you to Bakersfield, my friend."_

I opened my eyes, the button pad coming into focus. What had I just heard?

" _Ever the pestilent one, I see. Fine, fine. Welcome to my throne."_

That couldn't... it wasn't...

"...Graham?"

" _Ah! Who goes there?!"_ he gasped. _"Ohhh, riiiiight. I remember you. The rabbit told me all about you."_

I felt tears trickling down my cheeks. Final stages... He was gone. "Graham, it's me. Gwen. Your twin sister."

" _Gwen? Gwen? The flies hover the sun, Gwen! You are not the one the rabbit spoke of!"_

"No, no, please," I wept. "Graham, it's me. I'm your sister. The rabbit must have gotten it wrong."

" _Don't you ever say that!"_ he barked. _"The rabbit told me to come here. Said there was a hole. But I can't find it."_

I bit my lip so hard, it bled. "I can't help you. I'm sorry."

" _The rabbit said-"_

"The rabbit was wrong!" I blubbered. "There is no hole!"

" _You're the one who is wrong,"_ he snarled. _"The rabbit never lies. He knows. You... you are just like the flies that hover around the sun. You blot the light. I know you."_

"Graham, you have to remember something. You know to press this button to talk to me."

" _Rabbit."_

"Maybe I'm the rabbit, Graham?" I wept. "Did the rabbit say its name was Gwen?"

" _Rabbit is rabbit,"_ he answered. _"Useless! Useless, useless, useless! If you won't help me, I'll make an inquiry to the keys of the chest! They'll show me the way."_ He coughed, again it sounding wet. _"It's so hot. I must make sure the rabbit knows. Teeth... blood. I am sick. Have you no healer?"_

My hands shook. "I'm not... I'm not real." I didn't know what I was saying anymore... just like he didn't.

" _Not real? Just like the flies, didn't I say! Well, when I talk to the rabbit again, I'll let him know how unhelpful you were!"_

He stopped talking. I panicked, but I had to, even if he didn't understand. "Graham! Graham, I'll be here! I'll always be here! Please come back! Graham, I love you! You're my brother- I'll always love you!"

I sobbed into the speaker for hours, despite my family yelling at me to shut up. Even after my throat was raw to the point I couldn't speak anymore, I continued. He had to hear. I'll let him hear.

It's been four days now. I haven't eaten, and I've barely drank any water since we're having to ration it out now. Or so my parents are telling me. I see them drinking it quite enough, as well as Kate. I notice that my clothes are getting dirty and baggy, my hair is oily, but I can't leave this spot. He hasn't returned, but that doesn't mean he's gone. I won't do like my family did. I won't give up on him.

I heard him just now.

" _G...we...n..."_

But there are others. He's not alone... Which I suppose that to be good.

Yet I'm as alone as he'll ever be.


End file.
